Stalker!
by VikingKatze
Summary: Zell is trying to avoid someone, but while doing so ends up attracting even more attention than normal. S/Z


Notes: My first official S/Z story, it has been edited and somewhat improved I supposed, with some smuttiness added to the end of it. X3 This is a b-day present for Akare~ The lovely writer that gives us so many juicy Seifer and Zell stories! And of course belated presents for our lovely blonds as well. XD

Takes place before the game. A bit of Crusher Dojin inspired I suppose, as far as personalities goes anyway. And for those who has seen a certain drawing, will know where I got the real inspiration for this fic.

Hope this is more enjoyable than the first version of it. ^_^

* * *

It wasn't unusual to see one Zell Dinchet tearing through the halls of Balamb Garden hurrying towards one thing or another; it was in fact a very common occurrence. It was also common knowledge that the Disciplinary Committee had given out several detentions to the blond on numerous occasions for doing such, but it never seemed to do much good. What usually happened after being stuck with said detention slip a heated argument would occur and throwing of insults would follow before the martial artist was either dragged away to said detention or smirked at and told that he was running late for class. It had actually become such a common sight for the rest of the student body to witness the two blonds throw insults and argue that no one tended to look twice anymore. A glance to see what the commotion was about, and then once it was clear that it was simply Dinchet and Almasy people would go back to what they had been doing. And besides, no one really wanted to mess with Seifer Almasy, so the spiky haired martial artist had to deal with the smirking gunblader on his own. But besides arguments and insults nothing really volatile had ever happened, after a run in with the head of the disciplinary committee Zell would hurry off to class, usually a few minutes late, and grumble apologies, but within minutes he would be his usual self and joke around with his friends.

So because of the fact that the tattooed blond was _usually_ hurrying everywhere it wasn't really a surprise that several heads turned to stare in puzzlement as the martial artist was slowly and cautiously making his way through the hallways. The fact that he was dressed in civil clothes and not his student uniform only made him even more noticeable, and he looked quite ridiculous as well, and it didn't help that he looked absolutely serious while doing, whatever it was, he was doing.

"Um... Zell? Ya ok dude?" A classmate of Zell's, a boy with mushy brown hair, asked as he came to stand besides the blond. The boy, Wren, was actually on his way to his combat training class, which he didn't share with the martial artist due to the fact that they specialised in different weapons. Zell who was currently half hiding behind a big potted plant made a frantic motion with his left hand for Wren to keep his voice down before he hissed, "Shut up! I'm avoiding someone...", before he for the umpteenth time scanned the crowded corridor. The brown haired boy only nodded a little, a slightly bewildered look on his features as he shifted his weapon case around to his other shoulder.

"...Ok... ya do know that yer drawing way more attention to yerself then usual tho... just fyi..." Wren said slowly giving Zell a once over before he took his leave, it didn't seem like Zell was really in a talkative mood, which was strange, and besides, Wren had a class to get to and he really didn't want to be late. He did cast a wary glance over his shoulder at the blond though and silently wondered if Zell had finally gotten one too many hits to the head while training, and thus ultimately lost his marbles.

Zell glared after his classmate shifting his backpack around to a more comfortable position. _'The hell! I'm being stealthy here!'_ The fighter thought fiercely to himself before he continued on his way towards the Quad. It would be a perfect place to hide, not that he was really _hiding_, oh no, he was merely seeking out a place where he could do his way overdue homework in piece. He was _NOT_ going to get caught by that smirking asshat again. He was no breaking any rules this time, he wasn't running or being loud, but he was sure that that annoyance that was Almasy would come up with something or another to slap a detention on him anyway, that was usually how it was. Some ridiculous offence that had been made up right on the spot, at least that was what Zell suspected.

'_I don't care what anyone else thinks, that smirking dickwad__d IS stalking me...He needs to find another hobby...'_ Zell gritted his teeth as he hurried up his pace just a little, there was no one around, and the Quad was within his line of vision.

"Detention my ass... in detention I would at least be able to do my friggin homework..." The spiky haired blond muttered as he finally made his way into his temporary sanctuary and searched out a secluded area behind some bushes way out of the way of the entrance. With a heavy sigh Zell shrugged off his backpack and started to rummage through it, taking out a few books and several, somewhat, crumbled papers. He arranged the books on the ground in front of him, and shuffled though the papers trying to find the right ones."...Para-magic or religion..." He mumbled to himself as he looked the two assignments over, before he with a frown choose to deal with the para-magic assignment first. With another sigh the tattooed blond started to flip through his books, a surely look making its way onto his features as he did so.

Hiding away in the quad to do his homework was not how he had planned to spend his class free Fiday...

* * *

An hour later and Zell had maybe a quarter of his homework done, which was kind of sad, it shouldn't have taken more than an hour to get the whole thing done. He really did try to concentrate on the work, but his thoughts kept straying back to the reason why he was spending his free Friday doing homework that could have been finished days ago if it wasn't for one arrogant gunblade specialist. An annoyed frown stretched over his brow as he started to flick through the textbook once more trying to find another answer to the question on the worksheet.

So while he refocused his attention on his work he once more started to mutter formulas and scribbling half unintelligible answers he completely failed to hear the slow but very determined footfalls drawing nearer. He also failed to hear the soft rustling of the bushes behind him because the thoughtful chewing on the end of his pencil and flipping through the pages of the textbook. But when his personal bubble was invaded it was as if someone had flipped a switch. The martial artist let the pen drop from his hand as he twisted around and came almost nose to nose with the person he'd been trying to avoid.

Zell would forever claim that he did not squeak in surprise. He would also eternally claim that he had _NOT_ sent his homework and book flying as he scrambled to get some distance between himself and the taller blond.

Siefer only smirked at Zell as the martial artist who had managed to fall flat on his back while trying to turn and scramble away at the same time, and somehow ended up tripping over his own sneaker clad feet.

"How you can be a martial artist I will never know Chickie, you have no grace at all." Seifer said in a condescending tone as he looked at the other blond. Zell sat up fast, his face flushed in anger and glared at the smirking teen crouching couple of feet away. "How did you find me!" Zell almost snarled out at the gunblader, and started to shuffle backwards away from the other blond.

Seifer quirked an eyebrow in mild surprise that the chicken hadn't taken the bait, but then his smirk widened a little before he spoke. "Oh please, like it would be at all difficult, you're way too easy to predict Chickie." He said calmly as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Zell's left ankle, efficiently stopping Zell's slow escape, and yanked the short blond toward him as he moved from his crouching position to kneel on the ground.

"Hey!" Zell exclaimed in protest and shifted his left leg preparing to kick the other blond away from him, but Seifer seemed to be expecting the move and grabbed Zells right ankle and straightened the leg out and up, making the shorter of the two topple onto his back.

"Either way when you, of all people, try to act cautious and sneak around garden it's going to draw attention to you." Seifer said in a very matter-of-factly sort of way as he let go of the right ankle and leaned over Zell who was now flat on his back on the grassy ground. "I just had to listen to the gossip, and you choose a very obvious place to hide Chickie." He continued as he smirked down at the martial artist not at all deterred by the fact that the younger blond was glaring daggers up at him.

"Would you get off me already!" Zell hissed out, his blue eyes full of anger and focused on green ones which just looked down at him with amusement.

"I think not..." Seifer said as he gave one last tug on Zell's left ankle to get him a little closer still and shifted his gaze down at the skin that had been exposed when the fighter's shirt rode up his body after being dragged across the ground. The smirk turned almost lecherous and he used his newly freed hand to push the shirt up more before he settled the hand down on the ground as he leaned in even closer to the martial artists face.

"Seifer! Get the fuck off me!" Zell hissed loudly through clenched teeth as he propped himself up on his underarms as he continued to glare heatedly up at his tormentor. But a moment later he froze, he was sure he had heard something. Seifer's smirk fell away a moment as he raised himself up somewhat and peered over the top of the bush, a firm grip on Zell's right leg which was still pointing straight up in the air. His smirk soon returned and he draped himself over Zell and moved his lips close to the fighter's ear and whispered. "You might want to be quiet Ckickie... if you don't want an audience that is..." He then started moved his lips to brush against the shell of Zell's ear before he made his way downwards to nip along the shorter blond's jaw line.

The look on Zell's face was a mix of alarm and fright. He did not want to be found, under any circumstances, with his all time 'bully' in a very suggestive pose. In an almost desperate attempt he started to push on Siefer's shoulders, trying to get some sort of leverage, but the other blond didn't stop his ministrations. "Seifer! Quit it!" He whispered a little too loudly for his own liking and moved his hands to the gunblader's head instead as if to push him away, but then the nipping mouth stopped and instead veered off course and instead came to settle over protesting lips.

Zell's eyes widened for a moment and he started to wriggle on the ground in an attempt to get away, but that action just had a whole other effect. He was doing his best not to give in to the kissing, he was trying to ignore the wandering glove clad hand against his exposed skin.

He seriously didn't have the TIME to give in...

And then Seifer's free hand wandered first up his side and then down to brush over an exposed hipbone before it stroked over his abdomen and lower and that action caused an involuntary gasp that made it possible for Seifer's skilful tongue to sneak into Zell's mouth...

Zell's resolve to do his homework was slipping away...

He still had the weekend though... It was only Friday...

'_...I'll just escape to Ma's tomorrow and do it...' _

And with that he dismissed every thought about homework and buried his hands in short blond hair and pulled himself closer to the body above him as he finally returned the kiss with equal hunger.

Zell could feel the victorious smirk against his lips, and gave a non to gentle nip to Seifer's bottom lip. The taller blond drew away and licked at his abused lip, but the look of amusement on his face didn't waver. "I hate you." Zell grumbled, and ignored the chuckle that escaped Seifer. "No you don't." The gunblader said as he focused his attention on undoing Zell's belt, a somewhat alarmed look once more flashed over Zell's features and he hastily grabbed Seifer's hands. "Are you insane?" Zell whispered loudly and started to pry the hands away from his belt. "We can't do _that_ here!"

Another chuckle escaped from the blond above Zell. "Where's your sense of adventure Chicken?" He murmured before he captured Zell's lips in another hungry kiss, partly to distract the martial artist, and partly so that he wouldn't have to listen to more protest. Seifer was sure that he could be persuasive enough to get Zell in a more adventurous mood. It was just a matter of time really.

Seifer however let his hands drift away from the belt and instead made their way under Zell's shirt again, pulling it up even more before he lowered his face so that he could nip and lick at the exposed skin. Zell twitched and clamped a hand over his own mouth and looked down at the top of Seifer's head for a moment before he let his head fall back.

_'Thisisnotgoodthisisverybad...'_ The tattooed blond thought but the rushed protests within his own head were brought to a sudden halt when a gloved hand came to rub firmly against his rapidly growing erection.

"Fuck..." Zell groaned out, the word muffled by his own hand. Seifer had however heard it and smirked against his skin. "That was what I had in mind." He murmured before he deftly undid the belt to Zell's pants, and then equally deftly undid the button and fly before he moved up so that his face was inches away from the other blond's.

Zell glared up at him, but it wasn't as if it held much anger behind it. Zell moved his hand away from his mouth and reached up to yank the infuriating gunblader down for another kiss and at the same time wrap his legs around Seifer's waist to press up against him, letting out a muffled moan at the friction.

Zell started to fumble with Seifer's belt and after a few long agonizing moments got the basted thing undone reaching into the other blond's underwear. Seifer pulled away from kissing Zell and instead bit the junction of Zell's neck and shoulder, non to gently, but it wasn't as if the tattooed blond minded. A pleased shudder ran through Zell and within moments cocks were sliding teasingly against one another, Zell's bare fingers coming to brush over sensitive heads in contrast in contrast to Seiver's gloved ones.

Zell started to pull at Seifer's hair with his free hand, trying to get him to stop sucking on his neck. "Seif.." The smaller blond groaned out. He was close.

Seifer suddenly stopped, there were voices nearby. Zell froze, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs, he looked up as Seifer moved so that he was mere inches away from Zell's face one more, a devilish smirk on his lips. Zell's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Seifer however just started to jerk them off again, and Zell bit his lower lip, trying to be quiet. He really wasn't one for being quiet though, when he could feel that telltale feeling he yanked Seifer down for a hard kiss and moaned into the his mouth as he came, and a few strokes later Seifer tipped over the edge as well.

When Zell eventually caught his breath, and looked up at Seifer there was something in that smirk of his that told Zell that he wouldn't get much of his homework done at all that weekend...


End file.
